Coke
|died = October 23 2017 |status = Alive Deceased (Anti-Dater Story) |nationality = American |species = Human |gender = |location = White House, Washington D.C., USA. |height = 192cm |weight = 75kg |eye_color = Blue }} Coke is the secondary antagonist who has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life He was born in July 23 2004. Ever since he was 5 years old, he learned, memorized and even recited all of the bad words to his parents. 4 years later, he killed his own father for always screaming at him and giving him long punishments, even though Coke deserved this. Another 4 years later, he has engaged into sexual activity with his mother, sexually abusing her in the worst way possible. His mother died from STDs, and Coke was relieved that he killed both of his parents. Some time later, he started cyberbullying as many people as possible and bullying kids and teens one by one, by verbally hurting them (the most common example is him saying "HAH! Niggerfaggit."), physically abusing them and does the "dab on the haters" action on them, these being the most common examples that Coke would do to bully others. He would even punch young orphans girls with cancer to their death. Meta-Group Mint the Leafyman invented a group called "Meta-Group" in July 18, 2014, inviting Coke himself, Deedjay and Hamburger Head. However, on December 20, 2014, he shot Deedjay and Hamburger Head, putting them both in the hospital for 3 months. This forced Mint to ban Coke from the group and overall just make this group defunct, since Deedjay and Hamburger Head didn't contact Mint or each other for a long time. Anti-Dater Story He was followed by Carred Tezzis, who was formerly a dater, and Coke's objective was to beat all of the anti-daters to death. After the Jetfloat has activated, the group has sneaked in the Jetfloat, and they have never been caught. On the next day, Larry, Tito and Robbie have found them, and they tried attacking the daters, including Coke, but they couldn't, until Larry found the weapon called the Timesaver, stabbed Coke with it, grabbed his Confusion Rifle and shot him in the head with it. However, he has still survived. At the moment Carred Tezzis woke up as an anti-dater, he admitted who he actually was. He is Coke's worst enemy, so he pushed him off the Jetfloat, heavily injuring Coke. Coke, along with the Small Feminine Army, planned to become demons to kill the trio in the next day. In the next day, the trio found Coke and the small feminine army in demon forms, and Coke was able to easily injure the trio, until Robbie has found a weapon called the Intense Pistol and killed Coke in 6 shots. However, Coke exploded and almost killed the trio. Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas He's the boss of the Israeli army in this case, and has planned and proposed to destroy Palestine on Christmas. In that case, he sent the army to the village. When Geckoslizer and Penorami accessed the village, Coke was very disappointed that he found out that some people were actually able to get into the village and kill all the soldiers, so he told the rest of the army to defeat them, even though they were supposed to do it on Christmas Eve, they had to do it the day before, since the team accessed to the village that day. Coke was absolutely disappointed and disgusted because of the fact that the entrance prevention plan has failed. So, his last plan was to get the rest of the army to attack now (basically, 50 robots, 200 soldiers, 10 tanks and 5 helicopters), and he'll go to his upgraded helicopter, for some extra help. On the helicopter battle, Geckoslizer was trying to shoot Coke's helicopter with the Stoner 96. They were battling each other for an hour while flying so far away, too, until Coke finally shot them with guided missiles, finally exploding their helicopter. However, Yowinghoh came to save them, she grabbed them, storing them in her interior case. She also grabbed every element possible required to sacrifice herself to turn into the Infinite Yowinghoh. This sacrifice was made to defeat Coke, his helicopter and his base. She combined all her 12 powers to extinct-ify him for good. Citizens of Greenfield When the audition began in the Greenfield Concert Hall, it went out normally, until like in the middle of the stage, where Rebecca was about to be unexpectedly abused by Coke, so Zac and John had to stop him, but it was too late. He kidnapped Rebecca, shot policemen, innocent people, destroyed traffic lights, crashed cars and did a lot of crimes, all from driving a stolen police car, though he got shot by John and saved Rebecca as fast as possible. Description Appearance He appeared to be a coca-cola can with a face, including black eyebrows, a black nose, blue eyes and a mouth. He also has a pop-top on his head. He has abs, limbs, and wears blue jeans. Personality Coke is an extremely arrogant and selfish person who adores bullying others and ruining their lives. He's glad that he became an orphan. He also claims that he has 2 long penises and engages in sexual activity with multiple imaginary girls, when bullying with another person. He is a dater, and wished to kill the trio in the Anti-Dater Story. Quotes * "HAH! N*ggerf*ggit." * "Loser." * "Shut the f*ck up, n*gga." * "You ain't got no d*ck, while I, have 2 giant d*cks and f*ck 4 hoes everyday." * "HAH! I got 4 girlfriends, b*tches!" Trivia * Despite the fact that he would punch young orphans girls to their death, he ironically is an orphan. ** However, he is glad that he is one. * He is the secondary antagonist in the Anti-Dater Story. * Some people try to revenge and call him a "cock". Category:Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists